


Back on the Ranch

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Back on the Ranch, your new favorite Western soap opera, continues with this installment.  What will happen to the ranch?  And what's going on between the couples?





	Back on the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: use these words in the story: ink, previously, work, breeze, seven, run, delicious, example, spontaneous, barb

Previously, back on the ranch, Abel was shooting the breeze with Karl, while Rosie worked to get the ranch dining room to its best shape. We join them now, Rosie and Felice in the kitchen, Karl and Abel in the barn.

"I don't know what we're going to do with the place now," Rosie said, stirring her pie filling absently. "The ink's barely dry on the rental agreement and the bank's already coming down on us. All I've got is the hope that the bakery will take me."

"Well, if they need pieces of your work, you've got a delicious example right here," Felice said, trying to stick her finger into the filling. Rosie slapped her hand away.

"Running this place is hard enough," Rosie said. "I don't know how Abel will handle it."

Felice laughed. "He's been on ranches since he was seven, he knows what to do, don't worry. Why, he and Karl are probably hard at work right now."

At that moment, Karl and Abel were hard at something, but it wasn't work. It had been spontaneous, the kiss they shared, but now they were planning how to tell their wives.

"Rosie won't mind," Abel said. "She's always been a little afraid of me. It might relieve her to know."

"Felice will have a fit," Karl said. "She's still expecting us to have a family."

"You always could. It might be different, but you could."

"You don't have to worry about Rosie. Why's she gotta be so special? What kind of wife wouldn't mind her husband cheating on her?"

"Now, that's not really what's going on. We're just...discovering things."

"Discovering what? That you're unfaithful?"

"Now, that's an unfair barb. You're cheating just as much as I am."

"But at least I know what I'm doing. You think she's just gonna be right as rain with you."

"She might, when I tell her."

"And when's that gonna be?"

From the house, they heard Felice yell, "Boys! It's time for lunch!"

"Later." Abel stood and dusted off his jeans. "Now are you gonna go up for lunch or aren't you?"

Karl sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

As the men walk to the house, changed by their new experience, we leave them to a fraught lunch. What will become of the ranch? What will become of the bakery? And, what's more, what will become of this new relationship?


End file.
